Love Till The END
by Celestial Nashi Dragneel
Summary: as natsu hangs out with lucy he begans to have feelings for her but little did he know lucy's true past and her secret power will natsu be able to find out? after the grand magic games after fairytail won they dicided to visit there opponent guild mates which some of them falls in love with lucy will natsu lose her to the sabertooth sting or Zen? or even Laxus!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day at pleasent winds are blowing through Lucy's hair as she was on her way to Fairy Tail guild.

Lucy:" *Yawn* I am still so sleepy...but i guess i can't skip i am already broke..."  
*Lucy opens the guild door*  
Lucy:"Ohayo Minna! ( good morning everyone!)"  
Everyone:"Ohayo Lucy!( Good morning Lucy!)"  
Natsu:"LUCEE! I FOUND THIS AWESOME JOB WITH ALOT OF JEWELS AS A REWARD!'  
Lucy:"How much Jewels again?"  
Natsu:"100.0000gems!"  
*Lucy thinks*  
Lucy:"with that amount of money i can pay my rent but let me guess i have t work my butt off to get this one..."  
Natsu:"you were saying?"  
Lucy:"yeah what was we suppose to do in the job UNLESS IF YOU WANT ME TO WEAR A STUPID CAT COSTUMES AGAIN COUNT ME OUT!"  
Natsu:"Chill..Lucy its nothing related to costumes...we know how much you hate them so we got this one instead it was about finding a missing person"  
Lucy:" So who is it that we are finding?"  
natsu:"its not mentioned"  
Lucy:" ok but LETS GET THE 100.0000 GEMS"  
natsu:" you just want to go shopping and pay your rent..."  
Lucy:"nahh...*whispers to self* well thats kinda it how did that idiot found out..."

Natsu,Lucy and Happy went to the train station we all know how natsu 's motion sickness is...  
Lucy" NATSU WE ARE NOT EVEN ON THE TRAIN YOUR ALREADY BARFING!"  
natsu:"just seeing the train makes me sick blaa *vomits*  
Happy:"natsu thats nasty..."  
Natsu:" I can't help it..."  
_ Natsu,Lucy and happy gets out of the train_

Natsu:" YESS FINALLY I CAN FEEL THE GROUND" Lucy:"Well that went normal fast..."  
Happy:"Tell me about it

They talked what to do with the money they get as always Lucy just want to pay her rent...As they were talking they arrived at the place just so then Lucy had to...

Lucy:"Uhh...natsu i need to go to that bathroom..."  
Natsu:"Now!?"  
Lucy:"ITS NOT SOMETHING I DO YOU DUMBO!"  
Natsu:"yeah ok fine be back fast!"  
Lucy:"Ok!"

As Lucy went to the public bathroom natsu rings the bell

?:"Well hello who may you be?"  
Natsu:" I am Natsu Dragneel from fairy tail!"  
?:"Oh a Fairy tail mage and a Cat Please come in..."  
Happy"hmm this place sure is big i bet they will a whole bunch of fish hidden here Hehe"  



	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day at pleasent winds are blowing through Lucy's hair as she was on her way to Fairy Tail guild.

Lucy:" *Yawn* I am still so sleepy...but i guess i can't skip i am already broke..."  
*Lucy opens the guild door*  
Lucy:"Ohayo Minna! ( good morning everyone!)"  
Everyone:"Ohayo Lucy!( Good morning Lucy!)"  
Natsu:"LUCEE! I FOUND THIS AWESOME JOB WITH ALOT OF JEWELS AS A REWARD!'  
Lucy:"How much Jewels again?"  
Natsu:"100.0000gems!"  
*Lucy thinks*  
Lucy:"with that amount of money i can pay my rent but let me guess i have t work my butt off to get this one..."  
Natsu:"you were saying?"  
Lucy:"yeah what was we suppose to do in the job UNLESS IF YOU WANT ME TO WEAR A STUPID MAID COSTUMES AGAIN COUNT ME OUT!"  
Natsu:"Chill..Lucy its nothing related to costumes...we know how much you hate them so we got this one instead it was about finding a missing person"  
Lucy:" So who is it that we are finding?"  
natsu:"its not mentioned"  
Lucy:" ok but LETS GET THE 100.0000 GEMS"  
natsu:" you just want to go shopping and pay your rent..."  
Lucy:"nahh...*whispers to self* well thats kinda it how did that idiot found out..."

Natsu,Lucy and Happy went to the train station we all know how natsu 's motion sickness is...  
Lucy" NATSU WE ARE NOT EVEN ON THE TRAIN YOUR ALREADY BARFING!"  
natsu:"just seeing the train makes me sick blaa *vomits*  
Happy:"natsu thats nasty..."  
Natsu:" I can't help it..."  
_ Natsu,Lucy and happy gets out of the train_

Natsu:" YESS FINALLY I CAN FEEL THE GROUND" Lucy:"Well that went normal fast..."  
Happy:"Tell me about it

They talked what to do with the money they get as always Lucy just want to pay her rent...As they were talking they arrived at the place just so then Lucy had to...

Lucy:"Uhh...natsu i need to go to that bathroom..."  
Natsu:"Now!?"  
Lucy:"ITS NOT SOMETHING I DO YOU DUMBO!"  
Natsu:"yeah ok fine be back fast!"  
Lucy:"Ok!"

As Lucy went to the public bathroom natsu rings the bell

?:"Well hello who may you be?"  
Natsu:" I am Natsu Dragneel from fairy tail!"  
?:"Oh a Fairy tail mage and a Cat Please come in..."  
Happy"hmm this place sure is big i bet they will a whole bunch of fish hidden here Hehe"

?:"Master...the fairy tail members arrived"

?:"Well hello...my name is Zen Namasaki

Natsu:"My name is Natsu Dragneel and this is happy"

Happy:"Aye!'

Zen:"The person you need to find for me is a beautiful blonde girl the only heartfilia daughter"

Natsu:" Hey I think you got the wrong name cause I heard you said heartfilia..."

Zen:"I did say heartfilia...Well phrehaps you know her?"  
Natsu:"Are you talking about Lucy?"

Zen:"I don't know her name the only thing I know is that she is the only daughter of jude and Layla heartfilia"

Lucy:"GUYS! I AM BACK!...what is going on...?

Zen:"Who may you be?"

Lucy:"I am Lucy Heart-"

Natsu:"HER NAME IS LUCY HEARTZIES!

Zen:" Lucy heartzies?

Lucy:"Lucy heartzies?

Happy:"yes her name is Lucy heartzies.."

Zen:"Thank hello young beautiful maiden miss heartzies"  
Zen:"How come I don't know the heartzies family"

Lucy:"I am sorry but I am not really a hearzies my friends were just saying the wrong name my name is Lucy heartfilia"

Zen:"Lucy...Heartfilia?

Lucy:"Yes"  
Zen:"I have been Looking for you for so Long"

Lucy:"what?"

Zen:"do you remember me?"

Zen:"its me Zen Namasaki"

Lucy:" I don't know"  
Zen:" How about Zenny? you use to call me that?

Lucy:" Zenny? now I remember you use to come to my home play with me papa gave permission since I was alone"  
Zen:"yes you remembered!"  
Natsu:"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!?"

Lucy:"Me and zen-kun use to live next door"

Natsu:"Ohh..."  
Lucy:"Miss Heartfilia would you like to go on a date with me?"  
Natsu:"SAY WHAT!?"  
Lucy"When?"

Zen"Tonight"

Lucy:"hmm I am fre-"

Natsu:" I am sorry but she has to go shopping and pay her rent and some other stuff with me too bad right lucy?

Natsu thinks *Please say yes to the shopping*

Lucy:"I am sorry about natsu yes I am free tonight"

Natsu:" are you sure you want to go really really sure? you still sure?"  
Lucy:"I AM PLENTY SURE YOU IDIOT"

natsu whispers to happy:" I am gonna spy on them tonight...you know just to make sure Lucy is ok"

Happy:" I am sure you are #youarejealous

Natsu:"what?"

Happy:"Nothing hehe *smirk*

-End of episode 1-

( sorry for making it a bit short I will make another one tommorrow


End file.
